Purgatory
by Lady Bateman
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy en un mundo post-apocalíptico. Toda esperanza esta perdida.


El comunicador resonaba con su molesto pitido constante, Leon daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que se dio cuenta de que ese sonido no cesaría a menos que él lo apagara. Manoteo por su viejo celular pero cuando fijo la vista en la pantalla, esta estaba apagada. Exhalo cansino, cierto que ya no existe aquello llamado "líneas telefónicas", de seguro su sueño lo confundió.  
Con la vista un poco nublada termino de levantarse, el sol acosador que se filtraba por las múltiples aberturas de la habitación le indico que era de mañana. Guardo su bolsa de dormir, empaco todo y tomo su mochila para bajar al nivel de la calle. Estaba todo tranquilo, como siempre, coches a mitad de las aceras, partes de cadáveres a medio comer aquí y allá, pedazos grandes de concreto cayendo de los viejos edificios y demasiada soledad. Le empezó a rugir el estomago pero debió ignorarlo, ya no le quedaban tantas latas de comida y cada vez era más difícil encontrarlas. Sonó una explosión a lo lejos, era raro oír a esa hora las oleadas de bombas, y más después de la nuclear que dejo al agente en un mundo derruido, aun más que antes.  
Varias personas comenzaron a salir de los edificios buscando el calor del sol, esta nueva especie está en constante búsqueda de la luz por alguna razón y era bastante conveniente, ya que no había necesidad de gastar balas cuando a él no era a quien buscaban, pero claro siempre había algún rebelde que lo veía agazapado en la oscuridad y no podía evitar ir hacia él, luego otros lo seguirían, y eso ya se tornaba pesado. Era extraño decir que estando en la oscuridad estarías a salvo, pero Leon ya tenía los ojos acostumbrados a la abrasadora penumbra con la que convivía a diario, estaba bastante harto de ello, mas no podía permitirse el rendirse, se lo prometió a demasiada gente que dejo de estar a su lado hacía mucho tiempo.  
Paso por un callejón completamente oscuro, sin querer golpeo un tacho de basura y varios pares de ratas salieron disparadas hacia la luz. No había nada que no estuviese infectado, menos él, por qué no él?. Saco su diario, el cual estaba rayado, roto, sucio, pero servía, busco su lapicera que tenía en el bolsillo interno de su saco y siguió escribiendo sus crónicas, o como él lo llamaba "En el caso que algo me suceda".

_Septiembre 24_:  
Ya casi no me queda comida, he dormido más de doce horas pero no me hace efecto, sigo muy cansado, ruego por estar infectado.  
Hoy está todo muy tranquilo, poca gente se pasea por los halos de luz en las calles, hasta pase por al lado de uno y aunque me miro fijo, con esos ojos blancos penetrantes, siguió con lo suyo. Vaya, hasta los no-muertos me ignoran.  
El clima continua estando impredecible, no llueve, solo nieva, hace una semana hacía calor, no mucho, pero un calor agradable. Lo extraño es que el cielo está muy limpio como para que este nevando, tal vez no sea nieve convencional, puede que sea lo que quedo de la nube radiactiva, y de eso han pasado años.  
Supongo que mas a la tarde conseguiré alimento, tendré que recorrerme algunos kilómetros porque las fuentes se empiezan a acabar. Espero encontrar sobrevivientes.

Termino rápido su redacción ya que el frío se le subía muy rápido por el cuerpo, lo bueno era mantenerse en movimiento. Se arrastro un poco por el final del callejón, había varios de ellos, "Seekers" comenzó a llamarlos Leon, se le ocurrió la primera noche que vio un grupo de ellos chocándose entre sí buscando un atice de luz, tiempo después vio que la idea no fue muy original, muchas radios de los supervivientes los nombraban así también.  
El sol pegaba muy fuerte igual que la "nieve", el ex – agente se puso su capucha y tapo su rostro con una bufanda siguiendo así con su camino. Era algo impresionante ver la cantidad de coches, motos y hasta tanques decorar las calles, la figura de la gente que habitaba allí se había esfumando cuando los países entraron en guerra, cuando todos los países entraron en guerra. Pocos creen saber cómo o porque paso, muchos dicen que fue un proyecto de armas fallido, algo con nanobots, y término saliéndose de control. Un país bombardeo a uno, este le respondió y así llegamos al día de hoy, casi sin supervivientes, muchos de ellos con mutaciones a causa de la radioactividad que dejo la hecatombe, hasta niños sufrieron por ello aunque el tiempo de vida de un "mutante" no es mucho. Los humanos que sobrevivieron sin problemas, por así decirlo, fue porque por su sangre corrían secuelas de todos los efectos que recorren el aire y se adaptaron a ellos. Ellos son la cura para la mayor parte de lo ocurrido en el planeta, pero los materiales para extraer y estudiar sus organismos son escasos y difíciles de encontrar. Así sin comerla ni beberla, Leon era parte de la cura, pero él ya no buscaba un mañana, solo necesitaba una excusa, una muy buena, para que lo mataran.  
De repente la iluminación natural desaparecía transformándose en una gran manta rosada que adornaba lentamente la paz nocturna con un firmamento brilloso el cual casi te hacia olvidar el horror que cernía justo debajo de él. Leon desganado e ignorando el espectáculo celestial busco por su linterna especial, una que teñía lo que alumbraba de un tono rojo sangre y que los Seekers no podían detectar con sus pupilas inexistentes. Se quito la bufanda, ya un poco mas acalorado, observando un titilo a lo lejos, casi adentrado en los bosques pelados del norte, se dirigió alumbrando cuidadosamente lo que quedaba del pasto, un mínimo ruido y estaría rodeado de ellos.  
Escucho un seseo cerca. Luego otro.

- Tss, hey, rubio. – Era un murmullo femenino, mas no podía ver a la persona. – quédate quieto. –

Pudo oír el disparo seco de un silenciador, pronto algo cayó y una mano toco su brazo marcando en silencio el camino que tenían que seguir.

- Quien…?. – preguntó Leon algo desconcertado.

- Sh, luego. –

Pronto entraron a una especie de cabaña reforzada con capas de algún tipo de metal, unos grandulones vestidos de mercenarios los recibieron con extraña amabilidad y la chica que lo había salvado se soltó de él y salió corriendo agitando su larga coleta rubia en busca de algo o alguien. Leon respiro profundo un par de veces, estaba feliz de que hubiese gente sana con vida pero su instinto le decía que se calme, que midiese la situación. Todavía conservaba eso de su entrenamiento.

- Sigues ahí parado?. Toma asiento. – le indico la rubia apareciéndose por un pasillo.

- Lo siento, es... algo difícil acostumbrarse a estar con gente. – sonrió el agente mientras descansaba su parte baja en un sillón de cuero gastado, la comodidad le cayó extraño, hacia bastante no la sentía.

- Ya te acostumbraras. Soy Caroline. – dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Leon, Leon Kennedy. –

Caroline era una chica con los dos pies bien plantados en la tierra, era centrada y amable, aparte de tener un rostro delicado y unos ojos grises rasgados preciosos. Hacia cuanto que Leon no veía a una mujer así?, desde ese día en que se despidió por comunicador con Claire y Sherry que no ve a nadie prácticamente. Si, ese día, ese día exactamente lo sueña constantemente. Él corría por los pasillos de la DSO, todos estaban peleando contra esas cosas, le había perdido el rastro a Ingrid cuando vio al primer Seeker y se dio cuenta del seguimiento que le daba a la iluminación artificial, se escondió en un armario oscuro mientras los gritos lo invadían, su comunicador comenzó a vibrar y la vio a Sherry mirándolo fijo, asustada le pregunto si estaba bien y él solo asintió, ella le dijo que estaban bien, que Chris y otros tenían un lugar donde esconderse, luego apareció Claire llorando. Todo había pasado tan rápido y el estruendo de las bombas arruinaban los últimos momentos con ellas. Siempre despertaba cuando un impacto lo hace volar del armario y rompe el comunicador.

_Septiembre 25_:  
Primera noche con los Buscadores de la Oscuridad, una organización que se formó durante los primeros meses de los ataques nucleares a las potencias del mundo. Caroline hace su tarea de guiarme en todo esto, la otra noche me despertó antes de que terminara mi pesadilla recurrente. Me conto sobre ella y su novio, Scott, dijo que le recordaba mucho a él. Al parecer él se sacrifico por el equipo cuando buscaban por supervivientes, se convirtió en una de esas cosas y ella misma lo ejecuto, dijo que era más doloroso verlo como Seeker que muerto. La admiro mucho, es una chica joven y con muchas agallas, yo en su lugar no hubiese podido.  
Los Buscadores comprobaron que yo, al igual que algunos otros en el grupo, tenía el "don" en mi sangre y nos llevarán con un grupo de científicos que residen en la cima de las montañas del este para estudiarme.  
Creo que hoy comienza un nuevo día, después de tanto tiempo estoy comenzando a tener esperanzas.

Un conjunto de tres "elegidos", un mutante y Carol se pusieron a la tarea de escalar la montaña, todos estaban al pie de ella, levantando el precario campamento que habían construido luego de dos días de viaje. Leon dio un vistazo hacia arriba, apenas si podía distinguir un minúsculo asentamiento varios kilómetros en vertical, Caroline le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Pan comido. – dijo en una sonrisa acogedora. – un amigo nos espera allá con mantas, café caliente y  
muchas jeringas y aparatos, solo para ustedes. –

- Gracias por el apoyo. –

- Ni lo menciones. –

Leon rió sonoramente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, ya se había olvidado como era el escuchar su propia risa.  
Frank, el hombre que tenía parte del cerebro visible por un costado de su cráneo, una porción de su brazo deforme por alguna quemadura severa y un ojo extirpado por la gangrena, indicó a Carol el camino correcto para comenzar a subir la montaña, los otros dos tipos, hermanos gemelos, se asomaban cada tanto para mirar al retirado agente, ellos casi nunca hablaban, siempre se mantenían atentos y dispuestos a todo, una gran cualidad en un soldado, si existiesen todavía. Pronto se pusieron en marcha, el arribo al laboratorio se estimaba de tres a cuatro días dependiendo del viento y la estabilidad de cada persona.

_Septiembre 27_:  
Las nevadas están afectando mucho las cosas, puede que nos atrase un día, aparte de que de alguna forma está alterando el carácter de todos, Jeff y John están aun más cerrados, solo interactúan con el resto cuando nos juntamos para comer, los he visto pelear varias veces, Carol cuchichea mucho con Frank y este no me habla, Carol me dice que lo disculpe, que le es muy difícil a Frank aceptar a alguien nuevo.  
Estoy acostumbrado a que me excluyan, pero todo es muy sospechoso.  
Pregunte a Carol quien era su "amigo" y que tipo de científicos había en ese lugar, pero evadió la pregunta ágilmente.

_Septiembre 28_:  
Todo está más callado, parece que los demás me evitan. Por lo pronto las nevadas comenzaron a calmar, pero el clima aquí abajo está muy tenso.

_Septiembre 29_:  
Falta un día para llegar. Hace un rato me hice el dormido y creí escuchar a los gemelos hablar sobre lo que harían conmigo, "será divertido", "su grito debe ser profundo, tiene una voz grave".  
No quiero dejar que la paranoia me consuma, dejare que las cosas fluyan normalmente.

Leon no pego un ojo en toda la noche, cuando llego la hora de cubrir los últimos metros apenas si podía mover las piernas entre la espesa nieve, Frank de mala gana lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie en el tramo final.

- Pasen, pasen por dios que esta helando. – grito un hombre maduro desde la gran puerta de entrada, de cabellos blancos, anteojos gruesos y una mirada de profundo fastidio.

El rubio apenas sintió cuando lo sentaron sobre una camilla, los médicos no querían esperar, los gemelos ya estaban yendo hacia otra sala para una extracción de sangre, Leon estaba en una de las salas plagadas de maquinas, líquidos de aspecto asqueroso e infinitas muestras de variadas especies de Seekers.

- Segura que no está infectado?, se ve algo débil. –

- Estoy bien. – dijo Leon alzando la voz. – algo cansado, eso es todo. –

- Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra. –

Carol se acerco a Leon, le corrió una mecha de pelo del rostro y le susurro "suerte" con una sonrisa, luego Frank apareció en escena llevándosela. Leon tomo una gran bocanada de aire, por ahora todo estaba bien, ningún psicópata parecía habitar en ese recinto y nadie pretendía lastimarlo, todo estaba bien, bastante bien.

- Sr. Kennedy. – lo llamo el hombre desde otra habitación. – acompáñeme. –

Leon se paro ya sin ganas y arrastrando los pies por los lustrados pisos del lugar. "raro, de donde sacaran el tiempo para encerar esto?" se pregunto algo dormido. El hombre lo tomo del brazo y cuando Leon alzo la vista diviso a mas de una docena de científicos todos paraditos en orden al lado de una camilla perfectamente iluminada, un frio le bajo por la espalda mientras se sentaba.

- Tal vez podríamos posponer esto, digo, estoy algo cansado y no aprovecharían todo de mí en las pruebas. - menciono mientras una médica le quitaba el grueso sobretodo negro.

- Lo lamento, pero tenemos poco tiempo, tenemos que…

Leon quedo paralizado al ver algo, un símbolo, algo escondido en una de las carpetas de los médicos. Una sombrilla, blanca y roja, justo en medio del documento, el médico lo miraba fijo, sonriendo.  
El ex – agente se paro despacio observando a todas esas personas vestidas de blanco, todos todavía en su lugar, sin preocuparse, porque al final de cuentas él no tenía lugar para escapar. El hombre de cabellos blancos lo agarro del hombro y con una seña le indico que se calmara, Leon le dio un codazo en el estomago y atravesó la puerta en un golpe, corrió hacia la salida, apoyo la mano en la manilla y esta no giraba, golpeo la puerta, la pateo, pero nada la rompía. Se dio vuelta para buscar otra salida pero la parvada de médicos ya estaba sobre sus talones, uno lo sujeto de los pelos y lo tiro al suelo, Leon quiso pararse, estaba a punto de gritarle a Carol por ayuda, mas esa multitud de gente se le tiro encima, dos le taparon la boca, otros dos le sujetaron las piernas mientras este pataleaba por quedar libre, otro par le aprisionaron los brazos, cuatro médicos le arrancaron la ropa y el más viejo de ellos le clavo con toda la furia una jeringa de aguja gruesa en el pecho. Un grito apagado salió a través de las manos de los médicos que lo sostenían, Leon siguió pataleando con fuerza, hasta que dejo de moverse por completo. Cuando Leon cerró los ojos, el grupo de personas lo alzaron hasta la habitación de donde había escapado, lo acostaron con delicadeza y terminaron de desvestirlo para ponerle una especie de bata larga celeste, comenzaron a implantarle tubos de los cuales destilaban líquidos espesos de diferentes coloraciones, luego le colocaron una mascarilla de oxigeno y el anciano les dijo que se detuviesen. Leon tenía los ojos entre abiertos y algo llorosos, un medico lo alumbro viendo la reacción de sus pupilas.

- Sigue inconsciente. – sentencio.

Pero antes de seguir con lo suyo la mascarilla de Leon se lleno de sangre, su cuerpo convulsionaba lentamente y tuvieron que ponerlo de costado para que no se ahogue en sus propios fluidos.

- Si muere tú le explicaras todo a Alex. – dijo el anciano.

- No pasa nada. – dijo uno de los médicos mientras controlaba al rubio.

Leon se levanto tosiendo con fuerza y se quedo fijo mirando la oscuridad frente a él, se dio vuelta despacio para atender su celular.

- Hasta que por fin atiendes. – dijo Hunnigan enojada.

- Lo siento, estaba dormido. – murmuro Leon limpiándose una gota de sudor de la frente. – que sucede?. –

- Tienes que venir aquí, Caroline de la B.S.A.A y un compañero de ella, un tal Alexander... algo, te esperan en la oficina, al parecer le han seguido la pista a un grupo de científicos en los Himalayas que trabajan para Neo – Umbrella investigando una nueva cepa del virus C y necesitan tu ayuda. –

- Claro, voy para allá. –

Leon corto aun recordando el sueño, sacudió la cabeza y se fue a tomar una ducha.

* * *

_Dejaré de tomar esas pastillas para dormir._


End file.
